


Una giornata (non del tutto) tipica a Baker Street

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But they don't get it, Crack, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sherlock is an idiot, They love each other so much, Worried Sherlock, as usual, ish
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John scompare da Baker Street. Sherlock va in panico.<br/>------------------------<br/><i>Dal testo.</i><br/>« 221b Baker Street » annuncia brusco al tassista una volta entrato.<br/>L’autista lo adocchia dallo specchietto retrovisore con uno sguardo impaurito, al ché riparte.<br/><i>L’autista pensa che io sia un assassino.</i><br/><i>Che idiota.</i><br/><i>SH</i><br/>Non arriva risposta neanche questa volta, e Sherlock nota che più passa il tempo più il tassista accelera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una giornata (non del tutto) tipica a Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la lotteria di Natale del TCaTH (un modo come un altro per farci gli auguri a distanza), per [Bethesda](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=159889) <3  
>  Il prompt è riportato alla fine.  
> 

 

Sherlock apre gli occhi all’improvviso, nella sua mente un complesso ed intricato caso che giunge alla sua conclusione. Non sa da quanto tempo se ne sta immobile sulla sua poltrona, ma appena apre gli occhi e torna in contatto con la buia realtà del suo appartamento, realizza all’improvviso che tutto il suo corpo è rigido come se fosse stato seduto in quella posizione dalla nascita, la bocca asciutta quasi dolorosamente. Il momento dopo, un intenso crampo allo stomaco lo sorprende.

Ignora i segnali che il suo corpo gli sta mandando e si muove per prendere il telefono dalla sua tasca. Sfortunatamente, non appena il suo braccio destro si stacca dal bracciolo della poltrona, un dolore acuto gli trafigge la spalla, irradiandosi per tutto l’arto, e Sherlock si lascia sfuggire un gemito di dolore. Intorpidito, estrae il cellulare dal pantalone e lo sblocca. La luce dello schermo rende miserabili i suoi occhi, e deve strizzarli un paio di volte per poterli aprire ed essere in grado di vedere qualcosa.

Fissa lo schermo del cellulare leggermente sorpreso. L’orologio sul display segna l’una e ventitré di mattina, ma non è questo a catturare la sua attenzione. Due chiamate perse e sei messaggi non letti lo fissano di rimando e Sherlock nota che sono tutti di Lestrade. Ovvio. Sbuffa, aprendoli.

 

_ Sherlock, allora?  
_ Ricevuto alle 06:51.

 

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. Le sette meno dieci del _mattino precedente_? Torna a leggere i messaggi.

 

_ Sherlock.  
_ Ricevuto alle 08:04.

 

_ Se ti degnassi di rispondermi e mettermi _   
_al corrente di ciò che ti passa per la testa,_   
_questo caso potrebbe procedere a velocità_   
_più spedita, sai._   
Ricevuto alle 12:44.

 

_ Sherlock, per l’amor di Dio, rispondi al _  
_cellulare._  
Ricevuto alle 14:59.

 

_ Quando tornerai nel mondo dei vivi, ti prego _   
_di chiamarmi subito. Ti do tempo fino domani_   
_mattina._   
Ricevuto alle 19:56.

 

_ Ma che ti scrivo a fare, tanto non leggi_  
 _comunque._  
Ricevuto alle 19:57.

 

Sherlock fissa attonito lo schermo del cellulare, ora. Il primo messaggio risale alle sette meno dieci, e lui non l’ha decisamente sentito. Aggrotta le sopracciglia per un attimo, poi ricorda: la notte precedente, dopo aver terminato un’ipotesi che aveva portato solo ad un muro bianco davanti a sé, Sherlock aveva smesso di camminare per il soggiorno del 221b di Baker St. e, furioso con se stesso per non aver visto prima la falla nella sua ipotesi, si era seduto sulla poltrona e aveva iniziato a percorrere un’altra strada. Non ricorda quando ha chiuso gli occhi, poteva averlo fatto benissimo appena seduto, dopo un’ora o qualche minuto prima della risoluzione del caso. Quando Sherlock entra nel suo Palazzo Mentale, il corpo smette di lavorare in funzione di se stesso o delle cose che lo circondano, concentrandosi a far avere energie solo al suo cervello – e agli organi involontari, ma su quello Sherlock non può farci nulla. 

Minimo venti ore di stasi assoluta, allora. Sherlock batte le palpebre, stupito. Non è mai capitato prima d’ora. Prima aveva sempre avuto bisogno di fare un’ulteriore visita alla scena del crimine, o contattare un membro della sua rete di senzatetto per ottenere informazioni su particolari che non aveva memorizzato, o semplicemente per una breve ricerca su internet. Questa volta, invece, la scena del crimine è stata compromessa prima del suo arrivo – uno dei motivi per i quali il caso aveva occupato le energie del detective per quasi tre giorni, ad ora – e ha ottenuto tutte le informazioni utili solo il giorno prima. 

È con un sospiro che Sherlock tocca il nome di Lestrade e fa partire la chiamata. Già immagina la lentezza di quest’ultimo nell’essere svegliato nella notte. 

Ci vogliono otto squilli perché Lestrade risponda. « Sherlock, ma ti pare questa l’ora di chiamare » inizia, la voce roca e impastata di un uomo che si è appena svegliato. 

« “Ti prego di chiamarmi subito” sono parole tue, non mie » ribatte prontamente Sherlock, trasalendo impercettibilmente all’arsura della sua gola. _Noioso_.

« All’una del mattino, Cristo. Ti sono persino venuto a trovare pomeriggio, ma Mrs. Hudson mi ha detto che se ti disturbavo mentre eri assorto nel tuo Palazzo Mentale non avrebbe fatto – »

« Lestrade, stai davvero blaterando all’una di notte mentre ti ho chiamato per dirti che Webber è l’assassino? » lo interrompe Sherlock, che nel mentre si alza. Le ossa gli fanno male.

Percepisce Lestrade irrigidirsi dall’altro capo della linea, e dopo qualche istante di silenzio risponde. « Il caso Hands. Giusto. Dio, il giardiniere … » borbotta Lestrade.

_ Non ha neanche chiesto come abbia fatto. Interessante. Il sonno può rendere davvero le persone prive di lucidità così tanto? _

« Sì, lui. » Sherlock si interrompe per un altro crampo acuto allo stomaco. _Dannazione_. « Ora come ora le tue facoltà mentali devono essere ridotte al livello di Anderson, per cui non ti disturbo oltre: non capiresti una parola e non ho intenzione di ripetermi due volte » conclude. 

Un sospiro dall’altro capo della linea, poi « D’accordo. Vieni domattina in centrale ». Respiro più pesante dell’altro.

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. « Ispettore, non va ad arrestarlo? » chiede, un’ombra di incredulità nella voce. Sono tre giorni che lui si sta arrovellando il cervello sul caso Hands, e pensare che Lestrade non corra subito ad arrestarlo lo fa rimanere interdetto. Certo, Webber è troppo sicuro di sé e non si sarebbe mosso da casa – pensa di aver commesso il delitto perfetto – ma _Sherlock_ sa questo. Lestrade, invece, non sarebbe andato ad arrestarlo subito per un atto talmente ordinario come il dormire.

« Sherlock, è piena notte. Dammi qualche ora e sarò a casa sua » mormora, scemando il tono della voce. Sherlock teme che si possa addormentare col telefono ancora in mano.

Un borbottio è tutto ciò che Lestrade ottiene come risposta da Sherlock. Questo, appena chiusa la telefonata, si avvia in cucina. Ha bisogno di bere e mangiare qualcosa, questo sa riconoscerlo anche lui. 

Aperto il frigo, afferra la prima bottiglia d’acqua che i suoi occhi incrociano. Dopodiché, scandaglia il frigo alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare – e okay, _forse_ John ha un po’ ragione quando si lamenta del fatto che la spesa bisogna che sia fatta. In minima parte.

Mentre prende uno dei due pezzi di formaggio – l’unica cosa che sia riuscito a trovare di commestibile –, si chiede perché John non abbia insistito nel fargli mangiare qualcosa, quella sera. L’avrebbe certamente scosso dal suo torpore, facendolo tornare con la mente al 221b e imponendogli di mangiare qualcosa. Perché non l’aveva fatto? Nonostante ci pensi, Sherlock non capisce. Sherlock _odia_ non capire.

Col pezzo di formaggio ancora in mano, si avvia verso la camera di John, deciso a chiedergli – cosa, precisamente? Si blocca in mezzo le scale, l’ultimo pezzo di formaggio ingoiato e col silenzio assoluto da dietro la porta di John. Deve star dormendo profondamente, e lì, al buio in mezzo la scala, si sente un po’ stupido.

Sospirando – stupidi comportamenti socialmente accettabili – torna giù, indirizzandosi verso la sua camera. Un cambio veloce nel pigiama, una veloce visita al bagno, e Sherlock torna nella sua stanza, il corpo che pretende riposo.

Per una volta, può accontentarlo.

***

Sherlock si sveglia a causa di un raggio di sole che gli irrita gli occhi. Gli ci vogliono pressappoco cinque secondi per uscire dal torpore mentale e per mettersi a sedere, l’appartamento stranamente silenzioso. 

Svogliato, Sherlock si alza. Il cervello ricomincia a lavorare a pieno ritmo una volta giunto in cucina: non c’erano segni del “passaggio” mattutino di John. John ha la tendenza a rassettare un po’ in generale, togliendo i giornali vecchi e facendo spazio per la colazione.  
E di solito lo sveglia per mangiare assieme. 

Oggi, Sherlock si ritrova di fronte alla cucina esattamente come l’aveva lasciata il giorno prima. 

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e inclina la testa. _Dov’è John?_

Torna in camera e raccoglie il cellulare da sopra il comodino. Sbloccando lo schermo, non riesce a trattenere un moto di delusione, per quanto breve fosse: nessun messaggio.

_ Oh _ .

_ Deve aver passato la notte da una donna _ . Non che non fosse ovvio, ma Sherlock poteva dire, a sua discolpa, di essere stato parecchio impegnato col caso per prestare attenzione ai dettagli che urlavano “Esco con *donna casuale, completamente irrilevante ed inutile* e passerò la notte da lei, e per favore, non combinare nulla di pericoloso”. 

 

_ Spero che la tua nottata sia trascorsa  _   
_secondo i tuoi programmi._   
_Ci serve del latte._   
_SH_   
Inviato alle 07:41.

***

« Sherlock, rallenta, non ti seguo » esclama ad un certo punto Lestrade, interrompendo Sherlock in un suo tipico discorso che sembra non comprendere al suo interno segni di punteggiatura. 

Sherlock lo guarda in tralice, fermandosi. « Lestrade. Cerca di utilizzare quel tuo piccolo cervello di solo un due percento in più di quanto tu sia abituato solitamente a fare » commenta, glaciale. « Non mi piace ripetermi. »

Lestrade spalanca la bocca. « Sherlock, ti faccio un favore facendoti accedere alle scene del crimine e coinvolgendoti in primo luogo. Non ti è dovuto niente » risponde.

« Sì, perché ti sono _utile_ » dice Sherlock, marcando l’ultima parola. « E dovresti essermene grato ».

Lestrade sospira. « Dio, non so come John faccia a sopportarti. Ci credo che a volte abbia bisogno di cambiare aria » commenta Lestrade, mormorando sottovoce l’ultima frase. 

Che non sfugge a Sherlock. « Che ne sai tu? » risponde, rigido. Il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto si fa più pesante all’improvviso, un promemoria al fatto che John non gli ha ancora risposto.

« Perché ieri pomeriggio, quando sono venuto a contattarti sul caso, non era in casa. E lo capisco pure » borbotta. « È un santo quell’uomo. »

Sherlock si irrigidisce. John non è in casa da più di dodici ore. Può essere con la stessa ragazza da tanto tempo?  
Varie ipotesi si affacciano nella sua mente in meno di un secondo, ma Sherlock deve fermarle una volta che queste raggiungono livelli di assurdità preoccupanti – tutte che includono John ferito in qualche modo.

Sherlock si accorge che Lestrade sta iniziando a guardarlo in modo strano, e torna ad indossare la maschera di impassibilità immediatamente. Rispiega a Lestrade il procedimento che l’ha indotto ad affermare che Webber fosse l’assassino, e si congeda più in fretta che può. 

Una volta fuori Scotland Yard, tira fuori il cellulare. Ancora silenzioso.

 

_ Lestrade è lento._  
 _SH_  
Inviato alle 09:04.

 

Tiene il cellulare in mano per qualche minuto, con la scusa di controllare se ci fossero graffi, rigirandoselo tra le mani. Quando si rende conto del reale motivo dei suoi gesti, riponein tasca il telefono, stizzito, ignorando una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Chiama un taxi.

« 221b Baker Street » annuncia brusco al tassista una volta entrato.

L’autista lo adocchia dallo specchietto retrovisore con uno sguardo impaurito, al ché riparte.

 

_ L’autista pensa che io sia un assassino. _   
_Che idiota._   
_SH_   
Inviato alle 09:07.

 

Non arriva risposta neanche questa volta, e Sherlock nota che più passa il tempo più il tassista accelera.

***

Una volta chiuso il portone del 221 dietro di sé, Sherlock capisce che John non è rientrato: troppo silenzio. Con passo pesante si avvia verso le scale, e con lo stesso entusiasmo apre la porta del salotto dell’appartamento.

Silenzioso, con calma, appende il cappotto e la sciarpa all’attaccapanni, e si guarda intorno.

La giornata si prospetta molto lunga.

***

Sono le dodici e Sherlock è annoiato.

Ha controllato il suo sito web, ha risposto a due commenti sarcastici, ha controllato il blog di John, ha commentato un post, è andato in cucina davanti al suo microscopio, ha controllato che la sua colonia di batteri procedesse bene – John non l’ha ancora scoperta – e si è allontanato dopo dieci minuti – decisamente noioso. 

Si è fatto la doccia – di nuovo –, si è sbarbato, ha messo gli asciugamani sporchi nel cesto della lavanderia e si è messo in pigiama e vestaglia – nessun caso all’orizzonte.

Il tutto tenendo John Watson il più possibile fuori dalla mente. Riuscendoci male.

Adesso è seduto in poltrona e ha le dita congiunte sotto il mento, ed è in quel momento che torna a pensare a John. Che fine ha fatto?

 

_Non è educato non rispondere,_   
_pensavo ne fossi a conoscenza._  
 _SH_  
Inviato alle 12:03.

 

Poggia il cellulare sul bracciolo della poltrona guardandolo fisso, come se così facendo potesse attirare la risposta che cerca.

Dopo quindici minuti in cui Sherlock è rimasto immobile a fissarlo, quasi salta quando questo emette un “bip” prolungato.

Sblocca lo schermo velocemente, senza far caso al suono in sé, per poi restare deluso appena si accorge che è solo l’avviso di batteria scarica.

Frustrato, si alza e lo mette a caricare in cucina, tenendo ben alto il volume della suoneria. Non si sa mai dovesse rispondere.

***

Il telefono rimane silenzioso abbastanza a lungo da far spazientire Sherlock, che ora sta camminando irrequieto per il soggiorno. 

Ad un certo punto ha pure acceso di nuovo il computer, per aggiornare il suo blog. Non ci ha messo però più di cinque minuti– quattro e ventotto secondi ad essere precisi –, e prima di chiudere ha sbirciato l’orologio del computer: le due e dieci. 

Con rabbia, chiude il portatile con un po’ troppa forza, ed è solo il forte rumore provocato dallo scatto che gli impedisce di lanciarlo sul tavolino, dimentico per un istante che è il computer di John quello che tiene sulle gambe. 

Si alza velocemente dal divano e va a controllare il cellulare: nessuna notifica – come c’era da aspettarsi, dato che è rimasto silenzioso per tutto il tempo. 

In ogni caso, Sherlock ringhia leggermente, più che seccato. 

Si gira velocemente e torna a camminare nel salotto, quando ad un certo punto Mrs. Hudson fa la sua comparsa nell’appartamento.

« Cucù! Disturbo? » saluta. 

Sherlock si gira di scatto a guardarla, la rabbia che gli cresce nel petto quando si accorge che non è John – ci aveva sperato per un infinitesimo istante.

« Non vedo chi dovrebbe disturbare, dato che nell’appartamento ci sono solo io » risponde secco, e torna a camminare a larghi passi nel soggiorno. 

« Oh, Sherlock, caro. Ancora deve tornare, John? » chiede, con una punta di accondiscendenza nella voce.

Sherlock si blocca e si gira a guardarla. « Perché, sa qualcosa su dov’è? » chiede senza pensarci, mordendosi poi la lingua. _Non mi interessa davvero._

« Oh no, caro. Ieri quando è venuto qui l’ispettore Lestrade già non c’era, però » inizia. Sherlock non può impedire alla sua mente di iniziare a formulare ipotesi – di nuovo, che sfiorano l’assurdo. « È stato via tanto a lungo? Di solito non lo fa mai » continua la donna, « Non se è semplicemente da una donna » commenta. Sherlock non riesce a mascherare l’interesse, ora. E la preoccupazione. Mrs. Hudson si è accorta che lui la sta fissando con una strana espressione, e si affretta a rimediare. « Oh, non preoccuparti, sarà di ritorno a breve, senz’altro » finisce.

Sherlock evita di menzionarle il fatto che John non gli abbia risposto per ben mezza giornata, e si limita a fissarla.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Mrs. Hudson si avvia in cucina. « Sherlock, che gran confusione » commenta, in tono materno. « Hai mangiato qualcosa? » chiede bonariamente. È inutile, quell’uomo ha costante bisogno di una balia.

A questa domanda lo stomaco di Sherlock si stringe in una morsa. Non ha la mente impegnata su alcun caso, ed evidentemente un pezzo di formaggio non è sufficiente per tenerlo in piedi per più di mezza giornata. 

Sbuffa, limitandosi ad appoggiarsi alla spalliera del divano e ad incrociare le braccia sul petto. _Stupido trasporto_.

È in quel momento che il suo cellulare emette un “bip”, il secondo della giornata, e Sherlock sobbalza e si precipita in cucina.

Mrs. Hudson lo guarda sorpresa, mentre lui sblocca il cellulare con forza e, accortosi che è solo l’avviso di batteria carica, lo sbatte sul tavolino con forza, ringhiando più forte di prima, e girandosi di scatto per tornare nel soggiorno.

« C’è qualcosa che non va? » domanda preoccupata, tornando in cucina. 

« Va tutto perfettamente bene, Mrs. Hudson, a meraviglia, non c’è bisogno che si preoccupi » risponde tutto d’un fiato con tono scorbutico. 

« Sicuro? Non sembrerebb\-- » non fa in tempo a finire che Sherlock la interrompe.

« Non c’è nulla che non vada, d’accordo? » quasi urla, bloccandosi tra il soggiorno e la cucina.

Mrs. Hudson ha capito che il detective si trova in uno dei suoi stati d’animo burrascosi, perciò si gira senza dire un’altra parola e scende giù.

Sherlock se ne accorge dopo un buon quarto d’ora, quando finisce di camminare e torna in cucina. 

Compone il numero di John con una precisione maniacale e lascia squillare il cellulare. 

Ogni squillo è qualcosa che picchietta sulla bocca del suo stomaco, ogni squillo a ricordagli che no, John non sta rispondendo.

Il suo cervello gli tira un brutto scherzo, facendolo tornare al suo primo caso con John, quando stavano dando la caccia al telefono rosa, e una frase lo fa gelare, mentre la voce della segreteria di John gli fa da sottofondo. 

_ La batteria non durerà per sempre _ .

Rimane in silenzio per quello che sembra un tempo interminabile, ma che sono solo pochi secondi – anche dall’altra parte ora c’è silenzio: probabilmente starà registrando, ma non gli può importare di meno. Il respiro viene fuori spezzato, brevi inalazioni leggere intervallano esalazioni ancora più deboli, facendogli girare la testa.

Chiude la chiamata fissando davanti a sé, nella mente ora solo quella frase. _La batteria non durerà per sempre._

_ La batteria non durerà per sempre _ .

_ La batteria non durerà per sempre _ . John è stato rapito e non ha più con sé il cellulare.

I calcoli che seguono sono rapidi: sono ventiquattr’ore, circa, che non è più in casa, la batteria del suo cellulare dura due giorni se inutilizzato, ammettendo sia uscito di casa da non più di ventiquattro ore e con il cellulare carico del tutto ha un giorno di tempo, al massimo. Nel caso peggiore, la batteria si può scaricare da un momento all’altro.

Impreca a bassa voce.

 

_ John, non è divertente.  
_ Inviato alle 15:11.

 

Si avvia in camera e si veste, scegliendo meticolosamente una felpa e un jeans malandato. Per ogni evenienza.

Ha deciso di concedergli due ore – giusto in caso la sua ipotesi del rapimento fosse errata.

***

La ricerca del gps del cellulare ha portato ad un risultato inconcludente – nulla da fare, per quanto Sherlock fosse intelligente, dedurre un codice IMEI senza avere alcun indizio è impossibile. Né conosce la password che la sorella aveva potuto mettere alla sua mail – il cellulare era suo –, e sarebbe stato inutile dal momento in cui John non usava il cellulare a mo’ di computer.

Sbuffando, guarda il cellulare: nulla.

Prova a chiamare John di nuovo, ma ottiene solo squilli a vuoto e poi la voce di John nella segreteria. 

 

_ John, insomma. Ho bisogno di _   
_latte – è per un esperimento._   
_SH_   
Inviato alle 15:42.

 

Prova a chiamarlo altre due volte, ottenendo lo stesso risultato, e alla fine rinuncia.

Fissando il vuoto, la sua mente che lavora incessantemente, decide che, a mali estremi, potrebbe anche contattare Mycroft.

Come ultima spiaggia.  
Ultimissima.

***

Sono le quattro, e Sherlock ha deciso. Al diavolo le due ore di tempo, Sherlock ha appena scoperto che quando si tratta di John non riesce ad essere totalmente razionale, né a seguire uno schema logico prefissato.

Non ci sono alternative possibilmente accettabili, quello è l’unica opzione rimasta possibile – quella che temeva fin dall’inizio.

John è stato rapito, per il 97% delle probabilità. 

E sa benissimo a chi rivolgersi.

Si infila delle converse trasandate ed esce.

Appena uscito da casa, percorre a piedi un buon pezzo di strada, cappuccio della felpa sulla testa, e svolta in una stradina a sinistra della strada principale. Percorre quella via familiare ma quasi dimenticata per qualche minuto, per poi svoltare a destra e subito dopo a sinistra. 

Un vicolo semi deserto e nascosto lo accoglie, desolante. Ad una decina di metri, due persone si voltano a guardarlo, sospettosi. Uno dei due, il più robusto, si stacca dal muro e si mette in posizione di difesa, davanti l’altro.

Sherlock sa chi sono. Li conosce molto bene. 

Nel periodo del college era solito essere amico, con il più robusto.

Con l’altro, invece, la questione era un po’ più complicata.

Si può dire che siano stati _amanti_ , ma neanche quella definizione rende del tutto giustizia al loro rapporto.  
Un rapporto fatto di incontri casuali, nei quali entrambi cercavano qualcosa che non sapevano stessero cercando. 

Un rapporto fatto di sesso e droga. E nonostante tutto, quell’uomo gli si era affezionato – tanti, tanti anni addietro.

E anche lui era diventato qualcosa per Sherlock.

Poi c’era stato l’intervento di suo fratello.

E da quel momento, Sherlock è certo che quell’uomo lo odi. Essere sbattuto fuori dalla vita di Sherlock era stato doloroso, perfino straziante, per lui – _a tal punto da rapire John per vendetta_ , Sherlock ne è certo.

Fa finta di camminare noncurante per un poco, perciò riesce ad avvicinarsi ai due uomini senza che gli venga chiesto che ci facesse lì.

Quando è abbastanza vicino da essere riconosciuto, il tizio che si era mosso prima si apre in un sorrisetto sfottente. « Ma guarda un po’ chi è tornato » dice, indirizzandosi verso di Sherlock. 

« Sherl \-- » è in questo momento che Sherlock è vicino abbastanza da allungare una mano e premerla sul punto tra la spalla e il collo, facendo crollare a terra l’uomo, privo di sensi.

Il più magro si irrigidisce e inarca un sopracciglio, ma non si muove, né da altri segni di paura. È routine. 

« Faceva così schifo la qualità della roba? » chiede candidamente. Sherlock non riesce a non pensare a quanto abbia voglia di ucciderli per aver fatto qualcosa a John, ma si impone di restare calmo – almeno in parte – per estorcergli quante più informazioni possibili.

Si avvicina al più magro – _quant’è cambiato_ – e si ferma a pochi passi di distanza.

« Che cosa gli avete fatto? » domanda secco, senza preamboli.

L’altro si limita a fissarlo, inarcando ancora di più il sopracciglio.

Sherlock è tentato di prenderlo a pugni. « Mi hai capito. Per chi lavorate, e cosa gli avete fatto? » sibila.

« Non ho idea di chi tu stia parlando, tesoro » risponde, con voce piatta. Non dev’essersi reso conto di quanto Sherlock sia furioso.

Meglio rendere le cose chiare.

Sherlock si avvicina di scatto, alzando il braccio e bloccando l’altro tra il suo avambraccio e il muro. L’uomo spalanca gli occhi, ora più spaventato. Sherlock gli si preme contro. « Forse non mi sono spiegato bene » preme ancora di più. « Cosa. Gli. Avete. Fatto? » sibila, furioso. « Per chi lavorate? Cosa volete da lui? »

« Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, Sherlock » risponde a fatica l’altro. « Davvero ». 

Sherlock lo guarda con sospetto. « Non ti credo. Perché mai dovresti dire la verità? »

« Sai che lo è, Sherlock » sussurra, gli occhi spalancati, l’afflusso d’aria che inizia a diventare più scarso. Solleva una mano e tocca il braccio di Sherlock. « Perché dovrei mentirti? »

Sherlock toglie la mano del ragazzo da sopra di sé con forza e si preme ancora di più contro l’altro. « Non sparare cazzate, Victor. Sai benissimo che le riconosco » commenta, gelido. Poi, « Mi rispondi adesso o deve scapparmi qualche messaggio a persone sbagliate? » chiede.

L’uomo dal nome Victor impallidisce leggermente. Si sporge in avanti e spinge Sherlock facendo presa sullo stomaco. Sherlock non si muove. « Si può sapere di che parli? » domanda, sinceramente ignaro. « Prima che si riprenda Nick, non vorrei vederti ammazzato » continua.

Sherlock lo preme di nuovo contro il muro con l’avambraccio, facendogli male. « John. Perché l’avete rapito? Chi vi ha pagato per farlo? » chiede tutto d’un fiato. « Ricordati che posso farvi finire in galera per molto meno. Basta solo che gli venga torto un capello. Uno solo » sussurra, staccandosi poi dallo spacciatore – da un suo vecchio … _amico_.

Victor tossicchia, tenendosi la gola. Poi rivolge a Sherlock uno sguardo sprezzante. « Non ho alcun interesse nel rapire il tuo compagno, per quanto possa sembrare diversamente. E gli altri non fanno ciò che io non voglio, lo sai ». Una pausa. Poi, « Non farei mai qualcosa per ferirti – non a questi livelli, comunque. Quanto bassa è la tua considerazione di me » mormora.

Sherlock lo guarda, lo _osserva_ per la prima volta in quel vicolo – dopo _così_ tanto. È cresciuto abbastanza, è cambiato nel portamento, ma il suo viso è trasparente come sempre. E Sherlock si stupisce di come non abbia notato prima la sincerità nel suo volto. 

Sospira, e si allontana ancora un po’. « D’accordo » commenta infine. Ma allora che fine aveva fatto John? « D’accordo » conclude.

Si volta e fa per andarsene, ma Victor lo afferra per un braccio. 

« Starà bene, lui … Qualunque sia il suo nome » dice Sherlock, atono.

Victor non accenna a lasciarlo andare. « Lo so. Ti ho visto farlo ancora e ancora, ma forse non ricordi. Non sono queste le cose importanti » _per te_. Quelle parole risultano chiare come se fossero state pronunciate ad alta voce.

Sherlock digrigna i denti ma non si volta. _Non era stata colpa sua_.

« Ma ora sono felice, sai » continua. « Quando troverò un’altra occasione per dirtelo? » si chiede, e Sherlock lo sente a malapena. « Mi sei mancato, ma ora sto bene ».

A Sherlock questa rivelazione fa un po’ male. Si ricorda di quando era lui l’unico punto fisso per Victor, a quanto siano stati legati, e a come sia finita, e non riesce a non sentirsi un po’ colpevole. Chiude gli occhi. « Devo trovare John » dice solo.

Victor annuisce, e lo lascia andare. « Spero che tu lo trovi presto » dice solamente.

Sherlock annuisce. Poi riprende a camminare.

***

Torna a casa solo per cambiarsi nel suo solito completo elegante con cappotto – non è a suo agio nei vestiti sportivi, li usa solo per necessità.

Poi esce di nuovo.

Gli basta fissare una telecamera CCTV per una trentina di secondi[1], per essere affiancato da una berlina nera. Il tragitto in auto è intervallato costantemente da sbuffi da parte di Sherlock.

 

_ John. _  
_SH_  
Inviato alle 16:49

 

John non risponde.

 

_La prossima volta che mi rimprovererai_   
_per essere “scortese” ti ricorderò di_  
 _questa giornata._  
 _SH_  
Inviato alle 16:52

 

John non risponde.

Sherlock lo chiama.  
Il telefono squilla, ma John non risponde.

Sherlock mette in tasca il cellulare con rabbia.

Passano sei minuti. Poi Sherlock riprende in mano il telefono.

Ancora silenzioso.

 

_ John. Devo preoccuparmi?_  
 _SH_  
Inviato alle 17:08

 

Decide di non scrivergli più nulla. Se continua a mandargli messaggi e chiamarlo la batteria durerebbe meno del previsto – e no, non può permetterselo.

Appoggia il cellulare sul sedile e reclina la testa all’indietro, sul poggia testa. Congiunge le mani sotto il mento, e cerca di razionalizzare. Inutilmente.

Dopo neanche un minuto, Sherlock apre gli occhi e prende in mano il telefono – totalmente inutile, dal momento che non ha vibrato in quel lasso di tempo, né tantomeno squillato.

Non riesce ad impedirsi di controllarlo, però, rimanendo irrazionalmente deluso nel constatare che no, John non ha risposto.

L’ipotesi del rapimento adesso è certa al 99%.

E Sherlock non potrebbe maledire di più il traffico di Londra in quel momento.

***

Dopo altri dieci minuti completamente sprecati nel traffico, la macchina si ferma di fronte ad un edificio vicino agli Allen Gardens.

Sherlock si precipita giù, noncurante del fatto che fuori avesse iniziato a piovere, ed entra nell’edificio dove Mycroft lo sta attendendo. 

Il suo è un mirare dritto all’ufficio di suo fratello – in quella struttura che ricorda ancora, vagamente – e, una volta lì, spalanca la porta senza attendere un cenno di permesso dall’altra parte.

Mycroft è seduto davanti alla sua scrivania, e sospira. « Le buone maniere, Sherlock » lo apostrofa, quasi a mo’ di saluto. 

Sherlock ignora completamente la frase di Mycroft, rispondendo solamente con una fredda occhiata.

Poi sospira. La necessità di chiedere al fratello un favore gli costerà caro.

Si impone di non pensarci. « Devi tracciarmi la posizione del cellulare di John » dice, in tono secco.

Mycroft alza un sopracciglio, quasi divertito. « Come? » domanda, ironico.

« Mi hai sentito perfettamente » risponde freddo Sherlock. « Magari entro la fine del mese, se non ti è di troppo disturbo » aggiunge, incapace di impedirselo.

Mycroft ride piano, poi parla. « Ho capito, certo, ma dal momento che non ti abbassi mai a rivolgerti a me per qualsiasi cosa dev’essere _tremendamente_ importante ». Ironico. « Cosa gli è successo? » chiede senza preamboli. 

« Nulla che ti riguardi » risponde secco Sherlock. « E mi serve _ora_ ».

Mycroft rotea gli occhi. « Hai deciso di ignorare completamente le buone maniere, a quanto vedo. Comunque, la tua è tutta preoccupazione inutile, caro fratello. Ma dal momento in cui ti sei abbassato a venire a chiedere _a me_ , non posso non aiutarti » dice, mellifluo, col sorrisetto di chi la sa lunga.

Sherlock vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni. « Questo è il numero di John » dice semplicemente, mostrandogli il cellulare.

« Lo so » Mycroft continua a sorridere e solleva la cornetta del telefono sulla sua scrivania. Digita velocemente un numero di tre cifre, poi attende. « Ho bisogno che mi troviate la posizione corrente di questa sim » dice, facendo seguire a questo il numero di telefono di John.

Dopodiché sorride e chiude. 

« Ci risponderanno a breve » informa Sherlock, il quale ora è seduto su una sedia di fronte il fratello. « Lo sai che è illegale, vero? » chiede poi.

« Non c’era bisogno di evidenziarlo, sì » risponde Sherlock. 

Mycroft sorride, una smorfia che porta con sé diverse implicazioni. « Del tutto disinteressatamente, per il mio fratellino. Ovviamente » commenta.

« Ovviamente » risponde Sherlock, sarcastico.

Passano diversi secondi nei quali i due fratelli si guardano, si osservano, cercando di dedurre quanto più possibile sull’altro e cercando di nascondersi sotto maschere di impassibilità, non riuscendoci granché. 

Ogni secondo che scorre è un rumoroso ticchettio che ricorda a Sherlock che no, John non è ancora stato trovato, e si impone di restare calmo, di pensarci razionalmente, ma davvero, tutte le opzioni sono state eliminate, pian piano. Ne sono rimaste due, e i secondi che scorrono lo allontanano sempre più dall’ipotesi che spera sia la più probabile – perché l’altra non può essere ciò che davvero è successo. Probabilmente Mycroft riesce a leggergli tutto questo in faccia, molto più facilmente di quanto lui stia cercando di dedurre suo fratello, ma più passa il tempo, meno importa, a Sherlock.

È quindi una liberazione quando il telefono sulla scrivania inizia a squillare. Sherlock perde un battito e sobbalza leggermente, ma non da a vedere nulla – anche se probabilmente Mycroft lo nota – e congiunge le mani sotto il mento.

Mycroft alza la cornetta. Aspetta in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi il suo viso appare confuso. Dopodiché la sua espressione diviene divertita.

« Grazie » risponde all’interlocutore. Poi riattacca.

Sposta lo sguardo su Sherlock, e la sua espressione ilare fa innervosire il fratello. « Cos’hai da guardarmi in quel modo? » chiede Sherlock, l’ansia che trapela leggermente dalla sua voce.

Mycroft alza un sopracciglio. « Questa me la devi spiegare » una pausa. Poi, « Il telefono di John è correntemente al 221b di Baker Street » annuncia.

Sul viso di Sherlock si susseguono diverse espressioni in un arco di tempo brevissimo, dall’incredulità al sospetto, alla speranza, per poi soffermarsi sulla rabbia. 

« Non mi prendere per il culo, Mycroft » sputa.

« Non lo sto facendo » risponde l’altro.

Sherlock lo fissa, capendo che non sta mentendo. Dopodiché si alza di scatto. « I tuoi sottoposti sono degli incompetenti » sibila.

Mycroft alza entrambe le sopracciglia, ora. « Ti posso assicurare del contrario ».

« _Ti posso assicurare_ che ho chiamato più volte John, e che gli ho mandato diversi messaggi e sì, l’appartamento è rimasto silenzioso e no, non poteva averlo lasciato semplicemente in casa ed essere uscito per una giornata intera senza avvisarmi » risponde velocemente, rendendosi conto di quanto tenga a John, e poi pentendosi di averlo praticamente ammesso a suo fratello. 

Senza dire un’altra parola si gira ed esce, sbattendo la porta. 

Non si cura di Mycroft che sospira, non si cura dell’autista che lo sta aspettando fuori, non si cura della pioggia né del freddo, non si cura del non avere un ombrello o della lontananza da Baker Street. Si incammina verso il suo appartamento, conscio che gli ci vorrà un’oretta per arrivare.

Ha bisogno di distrarsi e di soffocare quel minimo accenno di speranza che lo riscalda leggermente.

Si impone di non pensarci, e ci riesce discretamente nello scegliere il percorso più breve per arrivare a casa.

***

Cinquantatré minuti e qualche litro di acqua dopo, Sherlock sta entrando nella porta principale del 221b, bagnato fradicio e infreddolito.

Un rumore proveniente dal piano di sopra è capace di contorcergli lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa, per poi lasciarlo respirare. Il freddo quasi non conta più, e i diciassette gradini che lo portano al primo piano sembrano essere diventati molti, molti di più.

Sherlock arriva sul pianerottolo con lentezza e, una volta lì, si ferma. 

Sì, decisamente si sente il rumore di una porta aperta, e passi calmi.

Sherlock mette una mano sulla maniglia della porta della cucina, ed esita solo per il più breve dei secondi, una piccola parte della sua mente che gli fa notare che sarebbe potuto essere un criminale, un ladro, e che in quel caso avrebbe dovuto improvvisare. Perché ormai è convinto ci sia John, accecato dalla speranza, e se così non fosse non sa davvero cosa avrebbe fatto. 

Quando apre la porta, il primo senso che registra la presenza di John è l’olfatto – odore di bagnoschiuma e umido gli riempie le narici. John è appena uscito dalla doccia.

Volta la testa a sinistra ed eccola lì, la conferma alle sue ipotesi: John in accappatoio, i capelli bagnati e l’espressione dapprima sorpresa, poi preoccupata, gli stanno venendo incontro – stava dirigendosi verso la sua camera, ma non importa.

John apre la bocca per parlare, ma viene preceduto dal detective che, in uno slancio irrazionale, in due passi gli è vicino e lo sta abbracciando stretto, senza neanche pensarci. Sherlock ha gli occhi spalancati, John è rigido per la sorpresa, e la certezza di averlo lì, in carne ed ossa, mozza il respiro a Sherlock. 

Lo stringe, odorando direttamente dalla sua pelle il profumo di bagnoschiuma, e non riesce a definirlo in null’altro modo se non _casa_ , familiarità. _Affetto_.

L’abbraccio dura sì e no due secondi, il tempo che ci vuole a Sherlock per rendersi pienamente conto di cosa sta facendo e del fatto che John è lì, vivo e vegeto e _non gli ha risposto per tutto questo tempo_.

Sherlock si stacca bruscamente da John, e nel farlo lo spintona leggermente.

« Sherlock, ma che diav\-- ».

John viene interrotto da un alquanto adirato consulente investigativo. « Si può sapere perché mi hai ignorato per tutto questo tempo? » sbotta Sherlock, la voce più alta del solito. « Un’intera giornata, tu e i tuoi “non rispondere è maleducazione” » in un’imitazione della voce adirata di John « E poi lo fai tu stesso. Dove diavolo eri finito? Perché non hai risposto? E non permetterti di dire che il cellulare fosse spento perché _so_ che non è così » continua velocemente Sherlock.

John lo guarda a occhi spalancati e bocca aperta. Incredulo. « Oh, questa è nuova. _Tu_ , tra tutte le persone del mondo, sei l’ultima a potermi dire queste cose. Devo forse ricordarti quante volte mi hai ignorato _tu_ , genio dei miei stivali, mentre io mi preoccupo a morte per te? » esclama. « Non devo ric\-- »

« E sei tu a dover dare l’esempio, o mi sbaglio? Tutto quel ciarlare inutile riguardo al farsi sentire e poi -- »

La voce di John lo sovrasta. « _Ciarlare inutile!?_ Oh Cristo, qual è il tuo scopo in questa conversazione? Perché di certo non puoi rimproverarmi per averti ignorato per _una giornata_ quando tu lo fai quotidianamente, anche più volte al giorno! »

« Ero preoccupato a morte! » quasi urla ora Sherlock, pentendosi tutto d’un tratto per averlo detto ad alta voce. Ma ormai il danno è fatto. John si è zittito ora, più che sorpreso, e lo sta guardando a bocca aperta. « Non hai risposto per tutta una giornata, e non è da te, e chi mi diceva che non eri stato rapito, ma solamente incazzato perché non ti ho degnato di un’attenzione per tutto ieri? Perché so che è per questo che te ne sei andato, volevi farmi vedere cosa si provava e okay, non mi piace. Ma non farlo più » ora la voce è ridotta ad un sussurro.

John è ammutolito, e lo sta guardando fisso. Sherlock distoglie lo sguardo. « Dov’eri? Perché il cellulare risultava qui un’ora fa, e io _so per certo_ che tutto oggi non c’è stato ».

John lo sta ancora guardando in silenzio. Poi si riscuote. « Come hai fatto a sapere _per certo_ che era qui … No aspetta, non voglio davvero saperlo » sospira. « E hai completamente sbagliato a dedurre il perché della mia assenza, questa volta. Ero da Harry, sai, è il compleanno suo oggi. E le volevo essere vicino, dopo la ricaduta in seguito alla rottura con Clara ancora deve riprendersi del tutto. E _sì, te l’ho detto_ , Sherlock » sospira, di nuovo. Scuote la testa. « Ieri, prima di andarmene. Mentre tu eri ad occhi aperti sulla tua poltrona da ore. Non me ne sono andato perché arrabbiato con te, so come sei fatto da un bel po’ di tempo, ora. E come vedi, non puoi proprio arrabbiarti perché io non ti rispondo per una giornata, quando tu lo fai in continuazione ». Una pausa. Poi, « Il telefono era in modalità silenziosa in un taschino del borsone che mi sono portato da lei per dormire lì, e non l’ho sentito per nulla. E una volta tornato qui ho disfatto la borsa e poi sono andato a farmi la doccia. Il cellulare è ancora lì, l’avrei preso a breve » finisce.

Sherlock ora lo sta guardando – appena John ha iniziato a parlare, Sherlock ha iniziato a dedurre tutto ciò che gli stava dicendo, appena un attimo prima che pronunciasse la spiegazione per i diversi fatti. Cerca di riportare alla memoria l’istante in cui John gli ha detto che sarebbe andato a stare da Harry per un giorno, ma proprio non trova nulla.

« Dio, Sherlock. Sei impossibile » dice John, rassegnato, quando si accorge che il detective non risponde né da segno di ricordarsi le sue parole. John scuote la testa. « Ma tu cosa hai combinato? Hai veramente bisogno di farti una doccia ed entrare in qualcosa di asciutto, ti ammalerai di brutto in quel modo » commenta poi, notando l’acqua cadere giù dai capelli di Sherlock – nonché dal cappotto, dai pantaloni …

« Non importa » Sherlock fa spallucce, gli occhi rivolti sul pavimento. Si avvia verso la sua camera, ma nel passare accanto a John questo lo trattiene, afferrandogli un braccio. 

« Sì che importa » sussurra. 

Sherlock abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, per notare che John lo sta guardando con un’espressione … Sherlock non sa come definirla. Determinata? Di sicuro è intensa.

Non sa che rispondere, perciò si limita a fissarlo. A quella breve distanza Sherlock può notare diversi particolari del volto di John che non ha mai notato prima, ma senza dubbio la sua attenzione è focalizzata quasi totalmente sulle pupille di John, dilatate rispetto al solito. 

Rimangono in quella posizione per quelli che sembrano minuti, ma che probabilmente sono solo pochi secondi.

Poi John si fa impercettibilmente più vicino, e lo lascia andare. « Va’ a farti una doccia, Sherlock. E poi mettiti qualcosa di caldo. Per favore » finisce.

Sherlock annuisce senza dire una parola. 

È quasi in camera per prendere un cambio, quando si volta. « Mi prepari il tè quando finisco? » chiede.

John, che nel frattempo si è avviato verso le scale, si ferma e lo guarda da sopra la spalla. Sospira, rassegnato. « Ma certo ». 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] L’ho letto in una fic, ma non ricordo assolutamente quale fosse °°” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: John scompare inspiegabilmente. Sherlock si dispera, lo chiama, lo tempesta di messaggi. Gira tutta Londra arrivando anche a minacciare membri della malavita. John in verità è andato a trovare la sorella e ha riferito a Sherlock della partenza, ma questo, ovviamente, aveva la mente concentrata su di un caso e non se ne è accorto.


End file.
